Various medicaments are administered to the urethral tract. One of the most common is the administration of a topical anesthetic such as lidocaine hydrochloride which is used in the form of a viscous fluid having a carboxymethyl cellulose carrier. Presently, this viscous fluid is supplied in a malleable metal, roll-up tube which resembles a toothpaste tube. In use, a urethral tip is attached to the open end of the tube, and a key is attached to the closed end of the tube. By rotation of the key, the tube is rolled up, discharging the contents of the tube through the tip. This device is very awkward in use. In the case of administration to males, it is virtually impossible for one person to administer the medication since one hand is needed to hold the tube, a second is required to turn the key to roll-up the tube, and a third being necessary to maintain the urethal tip within the end of the penis.
There has been a long-standing need for a device capable of use by a single physician or nurse to administer medicaments to the urethral tract. It is believed that the present invention meets this need by providing a device which is operable with one hand, freeing the other for maintaining the urethral tip in the proper position.